speak up, baby
by connectedanon
Summary: "You don't get to give me orders now, Rachel. Not this time. You want me to be vocal, so I will be. But you? You get to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, unless I tell you to speak. Got it?" Inspired by luckypressure's latest drawing.


**A/N:** inspired by luckypressure's latest drawing; found on tumblr (post/39787102973)

* * *

"Quinn, answer me."

"Mmph."

A hand is trailing along her sides, pushing the polyester of her Cheerios top higher and higher, and Quinn's arousal has already jump-started and shot to her toes and back. Rachel's straddling her hips, her knees digging into the mattress and keeping her somewhat upright as her left hand circles against Quinn's wrist, holding it down to prevent her from moving it to touch her.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice is quiet, but firm. It's the tone she uses when she wants to convey that she is to be taken seriously, or there'll be consequences.

Consequences.

Quinn has always wondered what they'd be. They've yet to traverse into the more adventurous aspects of sex, but Quinn can't help but wonder about what they'd do if/when they did. Would Rachel be rough? Forceful and powerful against her? Would she deny her an orgasm just for the hell of it? Would she... would she _spank her_?

No. Surely, she wouldn't. Would she?

She's snapped out of her thoughts as Rachel's now-free right hand inches along her sides higher, forcing her to sit up as she strips her of her top, and wastes no time in pushing off her sports bra while she's at it.

_Oh. Okay. So she's in that kind of mood, Quinn thinks._

"I'm upset with you, Quinn," Rachel states nonchalantly, as if making small talk.

_Whoa. Wait. WHAT?_

"I'm sorry- what?!" She sputters out, and Rachel is unphased by the apparently panicked tone in Quinn's voice.

"You heard me. I'm upset with you. Very much so."

"But- I... why?"

"Well, Quinn," she says, her hand trekking over Quinn's collarbone before lightly pushing Quinn, so that she lay fully against the mattress again. "I've noticed that during the many times in which we've had sex, you've been- well, I wouldn't say 'entirely silent,' but you haven't been all that vocal." Her tone is bordering on teasing, but Quinn has no idea how to take the information that Rachel's divulging to her.

Has she really been so quiet? She scans her memories, coming up with snippets of sounds in the recesses of her mind.

Rachel's sounds. Rachel's moans, and requests, and cries asking for 'more' or 'harder' or 'right there,' but- nope. No sounds on her end. Not really.

"Sure," Rachel continues, "you gasp a little, sometimes, or you'll whimper. But it's never more than that, and that makes me feel a little inadequate. Like... like I don't give you enough pleasure to make you get vocal."

She's moving her hand over Quinn's breasts as she speaks, a gentle squeeze here and there, and Quinn is mentally floundering at what Rachel is really trying to get at, but it's a little difficult for her when she zeroes in on the fact that one of Rachel's hands is still pushing her wrist into the mattress.

And when Rachel grasps at her breast harshly, her grip on her wrist getting tighter while she grinds her hips against hers ever so slightly, Quinn's mind reels.

"Quiiiiinn," Rachel whines out, her hips shifting again. Quinn looks up at her and sees wild brown hair framing her face, and those eyes- oh, those eyes are locked on her so intensely that Quinn feels exposed. "Tell me," she licks her lips and swallows hard, "tell me that I'm not doing something wrong."

"You're not-" she tries to rush out reassuringly, but she's cut off.

"Oh, now you wanna talk?" Rachel mocks. "Well, that's just perfect, Quinn, because- oh, boy. I'm gonna make you talk, tonight. I'll make you talk. I'll make you moan. I'll fucking make you scream for me, tonight, Quinn." Her voice is coming out in harsh breaths, and she punctuates each sentence with forceful pecks against Quinn's lips and a sharp roll of her hips. "You wanna know how I'll do that, Quinn? Come on, baby. Ask me."

Quinn's sure that this is a trick question. That she's being set up for something. Set up to fail some kind of test, maybe. Her mind is racing and trying to connect the dots in her mind of how Rachel went from being mildly upset, to speaking to her like- like that, and she's unsure how she's to proceed. Either way, she knows she's in for it.

"I- uhm, how, Rachel?" It's rasped out, and she's surprised she managed to get the words past the dryness of her throat.

"For starters, I should just inform you that I do plan on fucking you, tonight," she says, calmly. _"But..."_

_Oh, shit,_ Quinn thinks, _this is it. I knew it. I fucking knew this was a test. Of course there's a "but..."_

"But I won't be doing anything, unless you tell me to," and with that, she moves her hand off of Quinn's chest, releases Quinn's wrist, and starts to shift away.

_No! No, no, no! Come back!_ Quinn's mind is screaming, and her body feels as if it's been left out to dry, and-

"Get back here." Her eyes grow wide, and her mouth runs dry as she says the words, surprising even herself, but the slight upturn at the corner of Rachel's mouth lets her know she's not failing. If this does turn out to be a test, that is. Rachel moves back over her, but does nothing else. She sits atop Quinn's hips, still and expectant, and Quinn starts to feel the first bits of embarrassment trying to seep through, but she pushes the feeling back.

She swallows once, licks her lips, and then swallows again before muttering, "kiss me."

"What was that?" Rachel asks, an amused eyebrow arched.

"I said... Kiss me." It's more commanding this time, and Rachel complies. Her lips part and press against Quinn's; part and press, part and press, repeat. Quinn tries to let her tongue slip past those lips, but Rachel's mouth is firm and unyielding.

When they part, she pulls back and says, "give me your tongue," and Rachel really can't control the moan that bubbles up from her throat at the order. She opens up and lets Quinn's tongue prod against hers before those pink lips wrap around it and suck until another moan is heard, and she tries to fight off the smirk that threatens to appear on her face when she realizes that it was Quinn's moan that time, and she can't help but feel smug at finally making Quinn take charge and be vocal.

Quinn's hands start to get frantic as they grip and tug along the hem of Rachel's cottony shirt, and Rachel knows what she's trying to get at, but she's not going to do a damn thing about it.

It takes approximately two minutes of the shirt tugging for Quinn to pull back and say, "off... I need this off of you. Now," and Rachel grins as she yanks the shirt over her torso and head, tossing it blindly to the side.

"Now what?" she teases.

"Your skirt and panties, too. Off." Rachel moves off of her, hopping off the bed and dipping her fingers along the waistband, stripping the garments past her thighs and legs, letting them pool at her ankles before stepping out of them and just standing there.

Quinn wants to speak and tell her to come back, but her eyes are too busy trailing over Rachel's exposed body. They land along her collarbones and take in the light blush blossoming across them. She lets her gaze linger down her breasts and hardening nipples; across the ridges of her rib cage and then shifting lower, lower, and lower still until-

"Oh, my god," is the garbled up sentence that makes it past her lips in a half-groan, and Rachel bites back her smile. "You?" she coughs a little. "You..._ oh_. That's new."

"You like?"

"I, I... come here," is what she settles for as a response.

She figures that if she's going to do this, then she's going to commit. "You want me to be vocal? To be more verbal in bed, huh? Well, okay, Rachel. I'll be more fucking verbal, but just remember that you asked for it."

With that, she crosses over to Rachel and pushes her lips against hers harshly, nipping at her top lip and then pushing her tongue inside when Rachel's mouth opens up in a gasp. She moves her mouth and tongue with fervor, and Rachel loses focus of everything that isn't Quinn.

She's drowning in the feel of it all; the forcefulness in Quinn's movements. How she curls her tongue up with purpose and then retreats. How her hands are gripping at her waist and her fingernails are digging into the flesh just above her hip bones. How she's pulling her closer and closer, while pushing her own body further into Rachel's. How the fabric of her Cheerios skirt is rubbing against her. And when the pleats in that skirt part, and she connects with Quinn's bare thigh, she's a goner. Still, it's not enough, because she realizes that Quinn's still not fully naked.

"Quinn," she tries to mutter. "Your- uhm... your skirt."

"No," is growled back at her before that mouth starts to work its way down her jaw and neck. "You don't get to give me orders now, Rachel. Not this time. You want me to be vocal, so I will be. But you? You get to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, unless I tell you to speak. Got it?"

Rachel's mouth opens to answer, but she thinks better of it and just nods.

"Good girl. Now, lay down and don't fucking move." Rachel positions her body across the mattress and tries not to think about how the warmth below her abdomen has just intensified at Quinn's tone. She watches as Quinn removes her skirt and panties and she's sure that her thighs are trembling, but she can't help it what with the tension that's pulling her body taut and causing it to be a quivering mess. The strain of keeping still is making her feel as if she's buzzing, and- god, she's so aroused.

"Open your legs, Rachel." Rachel starts to spread her thighs, but she's moving slow because embarrassment at how wet she must be is settling in, but then Quinn's hands are gripping her behind her knees and pulling them apart for her, and- "fuck, Rae."

She can feel Quinn's eyes just staring at her and she's torn between crying in embarrassment or crying in frustration. She just wants to shout "touch me!" or "eat me!" or "just fuck me, already!" but she mashes her lips together and keeps quiet.

Well, except for the whimper that makes its presence known without her permission. She doesn't even have to look down to know that Quinn is smirking at her.

"What to do, what to do," Quinn contemplates, and Rachel digs her hips back into the mattress to keep from squirming. It was useless to do so, because the second she does, Quinn is pulling at her knees again and pulling her closer as she starts to kneel between her. She places a kiss on the inside of her thigh, and then looks back up at Rachel with dark eyes.

"So, you wax now?" Rachel isn't sure if she's being mocked or not, so she just stares right back, silent. "I asked you a fucking question, Rach. Answer me." She wants to answer, but her mind slips back to earlier, when she said those two words to Quinn.

_Answer me._

She's surprised at how her body reacts to those words, and she gets off a little on how Quinn wields them so fiercely during the obvious power-trip she's on.

"Y-yes," she stutters, and then dares to keep going a bit. "You didn't, uhm, you didn't answer me earlier when I asked if you liked it," and she's relieved when Quinn decides to overlook the fact that she kept talking after answering her.

"I do. Very much," she says, and then dips her head down and swipes her tongue along the smooth skin, ending with a kiss atop Rachel's clit.

She glances up across the plane of Rachel's stomach, straight past the valley between her breasts, and into a gaze that's locked on her. Rachel's eyes are half-lidded, drowsy with desire, and she's so ready to clamp them shut as Quinn moves closer to her core, but she can't. She has to keep watching, because the sound that rips itself from Quinn's throat shoots straight to the top of her list of sounds she needs to hear over, and over again.

That sound is all the validation she was seeking when she first started this, and now that she's gotten it, she needs more of it.

Quinn abandons her place between Rachel's thighs in favor of crawling back up her body, settling above her with her forearms holding her up as she straddles one of Rachel's thighs. She lets her head dip down to press a kiss against Rachel's lips. It's soft, and gentle, and it's enough. So she pushes back against those lips, taking it all in until Quinn starts to trail those kisses along her cheek, making her way to her ear.

"You should know that it's not that you're doing something wrong. In fact, you're perfect. I know that you don't feel as if you are, sometimes. And that you get insecure, but... just know that, to me, you're perfect." She places a soft kiss below her ear, and then nuzzles the skin softly with her nose while whispering, "so, so perfect."

Rachel takes in everything that Quinn is saying to her, and her heart swells with love. She's ready to tell Quinn as much, but suddenly Quinn's hand is making its way down her stomach and all is forgotten, because she just needs that touch so badly.

Quinn's fingertips drag across her smooth skin slowly, and the entire mood shifts back when she nips at Rachel's earlobe and says, "I know you said that you were going to fuck me tonight, but it looks like I'll be the one doing the fucking, here." She pauses, her fingers moving lower, steady and firm. "And I know that you said you were going to make me scream, so I will, just for you. But you don't get to make a single sound. Nod if you understand."

Rachel's sure that she's either going to break from frustration at the prospect at not being able to make a sound, or end up screaming regardless, but she is getting what she initially asked for, and she doesn't do anything half-assed, so she inhales sharply and nods her head.

"Good," Quinn says. her fingers sliding into Rachel, pulling out gently, and then back in at a steady rhythm. "My god, Rach. I love the way your body feels underneath mine like this. And the way you feel around my fingers, and- _ohh, my..._ fuck!"

It's then that she's reminded of the fact that, sure she told Rachel not to speak, but she didn't tell her not to touch. Not that she minds the feel of Rachel's fingertips circling against her clit. No, she doesn't mind one bit.

"Yesss," she hisses, her forehead dipping down to rest against Rachel's. "A little faster and- and- pressure. Please."

Rachel tries to look smug, but it's hard to school her features into any expression that doesn't involve her biting her lip and furrowing her eyebrows, which is all she can do to keep from shouting out how Quinn's words, as well as the still-moving fingers within her, are making her feel.

After a minute or so, Quinn's hips get jerky and frantic. "Inside," she breathes out. "I need- just, inside. Two fingers." She lifts her hips up, and when she brings them back down, Rachel's ready and two of her fingers slide right in. Quinn halts her movements, waiting for the sting of it to subside before she shifts experimentally; once, then twice, and finally picking up her pace, using the thrusting of her hips to help guide her own fingers against Rachel.

Minutes later, she chances a glance downward and watches the connection between them. She focuses on how her fingers slip so easily within Rachel, her palm connecting against her clit with every roll of her hips, and the thought that crosses her mind makes her dizzy with delight and desire.

"You like this, Rach? Hmm?" Rachel makes a move that's close to a nod, but not fully because she's trying so hard to control herself. "Tell me, I need to know."

"Yes," she answers, her voice gravelly and dry.

"Do you know what this feels like?"

"It feels like- like-"

"_Fucking._ It feels like fucking, Rachel. My hips are driving my fingers into you, and it feels like I'm fucking you with a- with a- _ohhh, my god._" The thought alone sent a jolt through her, but trying to say it out loud proved to have a stronger effect on her, because all too soon her eyes clamp shut, and her spine straightens as her body tenses and trembles.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Fuck, Rach," she chants while her hips keep moving sloppily, and Rachel's free hand flies up to her hip in an attempt to hold her steady as she climaxes. When her body relaxes, she slumps forward and presses her mouth against Rachel's. She kisses her gently as she tries to regain the pace of her fingers. She pulls and pushes, curling with every down stroke until she can feel Rachel quivering against her.

"Come on, Rach," she begs. She can tell that Rachel wants to scream out, but she's dying to see if Rachel can really do this without making a sound, so she just keeps up her movements and watches in anticipation.

When she feels Rachel tightening against her, she stares in awe as Rachel arches and her back rises off the mattress while her head digs into the pillow beneath her and her mouth drops open in a silent scream. Her body freezes up for a couple of seconds and then falls back against the mattress with a thud.

Quinn removes her fingers slowly, and then moves to rest her body snugly against Rachel's. She wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her close, and rests her face against the space between Rachel's shoulder and neck.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you looked, just now." She presses a kiss against Rachel's neck and says, "So, you're not still upset with me, are you?" The tone of her voice is light and playful, and Rachel just turns her body enough to swat at her arm. "You can talk again, if you want."

Rachel's mouth opens to say something, but is quickly cut off by Quinn's lips. "On second thought, I like you all quiet and stuff. It's peaceful," she jokes.

"You ass."

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah." They stay silent for a while, and then Quinn flashes back to a few thoughts she had earlier on, and a grin spreads across her face.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that we've crossed into me being verbal and you not speaking during sex, I think it's time we talked about other things. So, how do you feel about... spanking?"


End file.
